starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Associação Comercial
A Associação Comercial era um dos vários conglomerados comerciais da República, composto por várias entidades comerciais, tais como a Corporação SoroSuub. A Associação era conhecida por pressionar as empresas menores a participar. A Associação foi dissolvida, após a execução da Presidente Shu Mai e foi imperializada pelo Império Galáctico em 19 ABY. História A Associação remonta desde 700 ABY, quando manteve uma estação de negociação no Sistema Bpfassh. As empresas que resistiram à Associação foram colocadas sob tremenda pressão por esta, e também por suas forças de segurança. Assim como a Federação de Comércio, a Aliança Corporativa e o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico, a Associação Comercial tinha suas próprias forças de segurança. A Associação também era poderosa e tinha vários oficiais planetários corruptos, senadores e espiões industriais em seu coletivo. thumb|left|[[Legends:Shu Mai|Shu Mai e os membros da Associação em Bassadro.]] A Associação Comercial também tinha o poder de comprar planetas inteiros. Um desses planetas foi Castell, terra natal dos Gossam. A Associação escravizou toda a população de Castell. Na época Shu Mai era a Chefe da Propriedade de Recursos da Associação Comercial. Ela inicialmente usou sua posição para libertar seu povo, mas em seguida, aumentou o tributo exigido de seu companheiro Gossam. A Associação Comercial ficou tão satisfeita com Mai que lhe deu o cargo de Presidente da Associação Comercial. Depois, Mai negociou de forma agressiva e conseguiu acabar com a crise financeira que tinha devastado Castell por uma década. O planeta ganhou importância para a Associação como um centro de produção. Em 27 ABY, a Associação Comercial, apresentou um projeto para a aprovação da República Galáctica, que daria à Associação um monopólio de facto sobre as práticas bancárias nos Territórios da Orla Exterior. Para melhorar as possibilidades de sua adoção, a Associação subornou vários senadores para patrociná-la. Muitos outros, incluindo o Senador de Alderaan, Bail Prestor Organa, se mostraram abertamente contrários, jurando parar o movimento legislativo. Para se livrar de sua interferência, a Associação organizou um falso acidente durante os Jogos Galácticos de Euceron, onde um piloto iria colidir com os assentos dos senadores. Liviani Sarno, membro da Associação e do Conselho dos Jogos, organizou a conspiração com a ajuda de Maxo Vista que queria entrar para a Associação. A trama foi descoberta por Obi-Wan Kenobi e Jocasta Nu, e parada por Anakin Skywalker. Como Organa e o resto da oposição ainda estavam de pé, a lei foi vetada. No entanto, os participantes do plano não foram julgados culpados, graças parcialmente ao perjúrio de Bog Divinian, que queria que a Associação entrasse em dívida com ele – algo que ele alcançou. Com a ajuda da Associação e de outros patrocinadores, Divinian obteve pode político e, assim manteve a simpatia da Associação. No entanto, a carreira política de Divinian afundou um pouco antes de 24 ABY, e a Associação perdeu qualquer interesse em ajudá-lo. Em 25 ABY, os criminosos da Gangue Slam tentaram arrombar um cofre de segurança da Associação de Comércio. Antes que eles pudessem realizar seu assalto, os Slams foram capturados e enviados para a prisão. Em 24 ABY, a Associação Comercial abriu um escritório de impostos no mundo livre de Korriban. Os membros da Associação que eram punidos foram enviados para lá, embora a Associação motivou outras empresas para abrir escritórios no espaçoporto korribano de Dreshdae. Executivos locais foram assaltados em seus hotéis com frequência alarmante. Usando um crime local como desculpa, a Associação enviou um Exército de Droides (incluindo dróids aranha anões e droides aranha rastreadores) para Korriban, violando as leis da República. Nos anos que antecederam as Guerras Clônicas, Shu Mai aumentou muito a influência militar e comercial da Associação. Ela também instigou conflitos em Ansion, resultando na Missão a Ansion, e levando a Associação a se unir ao movimento Separatista do Conde Dookan. Em 22 ABY, Mai estava presente em uma reunião de Líderes Separatistas em Geonosis, que viram o nascimento da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Ela sabia que seu apoio aos Separatistas seria traição contra a República Galáctica, mas ela não podia resistir à tentação da riqueza prometida. Ela uniu a Associação Comercial com a Confederação, durante as Guerras Clônicas, e forneceu exércitos de batalha para seu Exército Droide Separatista e naves espaciais para sua frota estelar. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Shu Mai tentou usar o poder militar combinado da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e da Associação Comercial para lançar o mortal trihexalon, uma arma biológica de destruição em massa em Coruscant, e portanto, eliminar o Senado da República. O plano foi impedido por um grupo de Padawans Jedi, liderados por Mavra Zane e Chewbacca. Após a execução de Shu Mai em Mustafar por Darth Vader em 19 ABY, a Associação Comercial deixou de existir, e as partes remanescentes foram absorvidas pelo Império Galáctico. Associações Membros Notáveis *Shu Mai: Presidente e ex-Chefe da Propriedade de Recursos. *Cat Miin: A principal assessora de Shu Mai durante o fim das Guerras Clônicas. *Iaco Stark: Contrabandista e Pirata que iniciou a Guerra Hiperespacial do Stark em 44 ABY. *Thal K'sar: Trabalhou para a Associação Comercial. *Beolars Bribbs: Presidente do Conselho Sullustano e Principal Executivo da Corporação SoroSuub. *Um Gossam não identificado: Possivelmente outro assessor de Shu Mai Infantaria orgânica *Guarda Escarte *Comando Gossam Droides de Batalha *Droide aranha anão Avançado A-DSD *Droide aranha anão DSD1 *Droide aranha de rastreamento pesado *Droide aranha anão pesado *Droide aranha de rastreamento OG-9 *Droide sonda Spelunker Naves estelares/Naves capitais *[[Legends:Destróier leve classe Recusant|Destróier leve classe Recusant]] *[[Legends:Cruzador classe Diamante|Cruzador classe Diamante]] *Corveta da Associação Comercial *Bombardeiro Avançado da Associação Comercial *Bombardeiro Melhorado da Associação Comercial *Bombardeiro da Associação Comercial Aparições *''"Heart of Darkness"–Star Wars Tales 16'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Ando, Sy Myrth Secede–HoloNet News Vol. 531 45'' *''Sullustans Elect President–HoloNet News Vol. 531 46'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Cease & Desist turns into Seek & Destroy–HoloNet News Vol. 531 54'' *''Antitrust Suits Dropped in Light of Separation–HoloNet News Vol. 531 56'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' romance júnior *''"Outward Bound" '' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instint'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars–"Corruption"'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' romance júnior *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugure Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Agent of the Empire: Iron Eclipse, Parte 1'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 136'' (Commerce Guild) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 140'' (HUT18, The Hutts) *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''"Order 66: Destroy All Jedi"–Star Wars Insider 87'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaingn Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *Bal'demnic no Databank (conteúdo agora obsoleto; link de backup em Archive.org) *Commerce Guild no Databank (conteúdo agora obsoleto; link de backup em Archive.org) *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars and History'' Categoria:Conglomerados Categoria:Guildas de comércio Categoria:Organizações Separatistas